1. Field of Invention
This invention is directed to systems and a methods for using sensors to determine problems that occur in fluid flow systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, when determining problems in fluid flow systems, such as the remaining life of a filter through which the fluid flows, a discrete flow or pressure sensor is used to detect the end life for filters and time for filter replacement. These sensors are used to ensure that a minimum or maximum amount of fluid flow, such as fluid, is achieved for proper functioning. The proper flow or pressure may not be achieved because the filters may be clogged, or at least dirty enough to prevent proper functioning. At this point, service of the filters through which the fluid flows is required.
Normally, when the sensor value reaches a threshold value for a predetermined level of dirt accumulation in the filter, the machine in which that fluid flow is present will no longer function. Accordingly, a message is displayed for the user to contact service, to replace the filter or other components, or the like. Although sufficient to prevent the filters from accumulating additional dirt, which may cause damage to the machine, this approach results in unscheduled service and maintenance operations that often occur at very inopportune times.